Soulmates Reunited
by Mrs.FFWriter
Summary: A kind but mysterious older man convinces a single parent to take a chance on love again, for he has the perfect person in mind. Despite the fact that the person isn't a believer in Fate or Soulmates, the older man is very convincing. This very light & fluffy one shot that I couldn't help using one of my fav tv ships for.


**A/N: This story is based on a dream that I had. I usually have many dreams when I sleep. Some I forget as soon as I wake, while other start to fade gradually. Because of this, I've started taking notes of my dreams. Not sure if it makes a whole lot of sense, but I woke up from feeling very different than the person I went to sleep as the night before. I couldn't get out of my head all day. It just begged to be written... So here it is.**

 **Reunited Soulmates**

I was seated in the back row of the auditorium at a family wedding with my four-year-old on my lap. The lighting dimed for the wedding to start, almost like this was a show instead of a wedding. An elderly man walked in and stood beside me. He asked if he was in the right place, only to realize he was early and meant to arrive for the wedding after this one. Instead of leaving, he sat himself in the empty seat next to mine.

"I just love weddings." He gushed happily.

His overall positive outlook was pretty infectious and I soon found myself whisper-chatting with the man. Soon enough, he pulled out a child's deck of cards and played with my little one. Once we got to the topic of me being on my own, he jovially informed me that he knew the perfect person for me.

"Oh, no. I'm not looking for anyone else right now. I'm okay." I replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"That's perfect. Neither are they." He joked and silently chuckled at his own comment. "Besides, they're already on the way here for the next wedding too." I felt my cheeks flush at that, but he put my mind at ease.

"Often, the best and more important things are found when one's not looking. Same goes for people. Besides, you shouldn't settle for just being 'okay' when you can be happy instead." He told me.

His words resonated with me on a deep level. I realized this kind stranger was absolutely right. I spent years alone after my spouse died, then put all my focus and energy into my little one. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was scared of losing someone again. It wasn't just easier to stay single, but it felt safer too. I couldn't believe that after just one conversation with this gentleman, I was beginning to open up to the idea of meeting someone new.

As the man played Go Fish with my little love, we continued our chat. I barely paid any attention to the spectacle that was the wedding up front. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying the stranger and myself any attention either. Suddenly, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and his eyes lit up. He sent a quick reply and turned to me.

"Guess who arrived... No, don't be nervous." He said, taking in my face.

"Well, what can you tell me about them? This is so weird. Why don't we just forget ..." I tried to say but he shushed me with a smile.

"From everything you've told me about yourself and your little treasure here, this person is perfect for you both. Cut me some slack, this old man knows what he's talking about. Give this a chance, huh? You two are as perfect for my friend as they are for you both. Neither of you will lose anything if I'm wrong … but I know I'm not. Think of all you and your little one stand to gain … your families too. You're both exactly what the other one needs." He affirmed and then stood up, presumably to go get my perfect match, because he told me not to leave under any circumstances.

I smiled at his words, albeit still nervous but also excited. He sent a wink in my direction, then walked out of the door closest to us. I found this whole encounter beyond silly and verging on absurd. I didn't believe in soulmates or fated encounters. Yet, this man's certainty had me believing in the possibility of something that I was sure didn't exist.

Not even a minute later, the door opened up again to reveal …... All the air I hadn't realized I'd been holding escaped my lungs in a sigh. In that instant, my body was alight and all my nerve endings started to tingle at once.

My little one and I never made it to the reception and my soulmate didn't stick around for the next wedding. Instead, the three of us took a drive around the country roads. We found a small pond that was fed by a small waterfall, so we decided to picnic there.

One would say we started to get to know each other then but in reality, it felt more like the oldest of friends or lovers reuniting after years apart. By the time my little one dozed off on the blankets we'd laid out, we were holding hands.

"Hi, again." The two of us whispered at the same time, then smiled because that hadn't been planned.

We took it as a testament that we both felt the same way, like we were finally coming together again instead of meeting for the first time. I didn't have a choice but to believe in something I hadn't before. The way we met, the way we both expressed feeling, it was proof.

I couldn't say who leaned in first but I'd never felt the way I did when our lips finally met. We were both surprised but seemingly delighted by it. Neither of us held back and just let ourselves be together. We later found words for it, describing our first encounter as two halves of a whole, finally reuniting as one.

I'd lost my first love and believed my child would be my last love. Yet, as I watched the sun begin to rise through the window of the hotel room with my little one cuddled between my soulmate and I, I finally felt whole. Nothing would ever be the same for any of us after meeting. Luckily, neither my soulmate or I tried to overanalyze things to death.

We recognized the improbability of us meeting, and knew things had progressed very quickly, but we just knew we were it for each other. Neither of us were willing to let the other go.

About a month later, we were getting married. We gave our families just long enough to plan a small ceremony and reception. The day after getting engaged, we finally got around to discussing the old man that brought us together. I wanted to invite him to our wedding, for he'd been right about my perfect person. Imagine my surprise when my soulmate informed me that no such man had orchestrated things on their end. My love simply believed our meeting was fate because they'd lost the wedding invite and happened to incorrectly guess the arrival time. My love assured me they had no incoming calls or texts from anyone that day, and hadn't thought to check the time with anyone else on their way to the venue.

It took a week for me to stop bringing up that loveable old man, that I was starting to believe was cupid or an angel, despite not being sure I believed in that. Never the less, I'd never stop being grateful to the man that helped me open up to the idea of love again. Had it not been for him, I might have let my chance at happiness pass me by.

"Do you, Bellamy Blake, take this woman as your wife for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked me as we stood underneath the canopy of trees beside the small water fall where my love and I decided to get married.

I looked at my little one sitting on my sister's lap with a smile and chuckled and she nodded happily in my direction, causing me and anyone that noticed to chuckle. We'd already finished the adoption paperwork for my love to officially become my little Lucy's mother, but hadn't told her or anyone else yet.

"Absolutely, I do." I replied with a wide and warm smile as I looked into my soulmate's beautiful eyes.

"Do you, Clarke Griffen, take this man to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked my love and she smiled as she noticed Lucy nodding at her too.

"Absolutely, I do." She declared and I felt like I might float away because I was so deliriously happy.

"It's my pleasure and to pronounce you husband and wife. Introducing for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Blake. You may kiss the bride!" The preacher announced and I claimed my wife's lips as everyone clapped and some even hollered happily for us.

"At this time, I will ask Lucy to come forward." The preacher announced, surprising everyone except Clarke and I, as the kiss concluded and the noises began to die out.

I looked into Clarke's eyes with a smile before we both knelt beside Lucy.

"Lucy, Clarke has pledged to become your father's wife for the rest of her life. She has also pledged to become your mother in her heart and by law." The Preacher explained and I saw Lucy look at Clarke and then at me.

"A forever, mom?" Lucy asked and I thought my heart might give out, but I nodded as I fought to keep my tears from falling.

Lucy hugged Clarke tightly and I saw the happy tears slide from Clarke's eye as she looked at me over Lucy's head. She mouthed the words 'I love you', so I nodded and mouthed 'I love you too'.

"Okay, ask the question." Lucy told the preacher, who looked confused for the first time. "You know, like you asked them before." And at her words, the preacher smiled and cleared his throat.

"Do you, Lucy Blake, take Clarke as your forever mom for as long as you both shall live?" He asked my eagerly smiling daughter.

"Absolutely, I do." She declared and there was not a dry eye around.

"Then, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce to you all for the first time, the Blake Family." At the preacher's words, the clapping and hollering was even louder than it had been before.

Clarke and I held each of Lucy's hands as we turned to our families for the first time and I took in everyone's faces. My sister's eyes and nose were red from having cried, but her smile was wider than ever. Her Husband had an arm around her growing belly as she clapped for my new family. On the other side of the isle was Clarke's mother and step-father. I knew she'd been entirely skeptical of me when we first met, but of course Lucy won her over in seconds. She too, was smiling brightly as she clapped, despite signs that she'd cried.

As we approached our families, it became a mess of hugs, kisses and claps on the back. Everyone congratulated us and wished us nothing but the best. By the time Clarke was back in my arms and we were making our way towards the tables we'd set up for the ceremony, we noticed Lucy seated on Abby's lap while Octavia stood by them with red-rimmed eyes and a hand clasped over her mouth. As we neared them, I overheard the tail end of their conversation.

"Because my dad and Aunty O's mama is with my first mom." Lucy was explaining and before I could ask what she's said that had Abby in tears, she responded to Lucy.

"You're right. Now that Clarke is your new mom, that does make me your forever grandma. Just as I will be for your Aunty O's baby." Abby said to Lucy, taking one of Octavia's hands in hers with a smile.

As the sun set and the twinkle lights lit up the dance floor, Clarke and I shared our first dance as husband and wife. It was soft and beautiful but if anyone ever asked me what the song lyrics were about, I couldn't tell them. My eyes were transfixed by the beauty in my arms. We moved in tune with each other, regardless of what the music might have been.

"Hi, again." We said after I'd twirled her, then she chuckled and we kissed.

We danced the night away with each other, with our family and our closest friends. Lucy was going to spend the first couple of nights of our honeymoon at Abby's in Clarke's old room. After informing Octavia of the change in plans, Clarke and I agreed when we saw how happy that made Abby.

While we drove towards our destination after making our escape, Clarke mentioned to me that she met one of my uncles, or at least that was how he'd introduced himself. She told me he told how much he loved weddings and how happy he was that we gave each other a chance at true happiness. I was floored because I didn't have any uncles. I asked if she got the man's name and she realized she never did. I let the subject drop but I was positive I knew who the man had been, even if I was sure I'd never see him again.

I thought over the words he'd told Clarke and what he'd told me the day I met him. He was right about Clarke and I being perfect for each other and joining our families. Of course, I also believed we were souls reunited by Fate … as I'd nicknamed that old man in my mind.

 **A/N: I chose one of my favorite TV couples as the main characters to embody this story. I refrained from specifying their genders until the very end because even in my dream, it was more about the soul I was to meet instead of the person's gender.**

 **#DreamsTryingToTellMeSomething #IgnoringDreamsBiologicalClock #ProbablySingleForLife LOL**


End file.
